


Oh My MY

by Drarryislife13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarryislife13/pseuds/Drarryislife13
Summary: This Drarry was written to the song "Oh My My" by Blue October. Harry goes to a rock concert and sees Draco singing for one of the bands. He goes back to Draco's place and they find out they've both been crushing on each other for a long time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	Oh My MY

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Smut.

Harry paced his living room waiting for Ron and Hermione to get there. He was being forced to go to a concert. It would be the first time out since the war ended three years ago, but Hermione talked him into it saying that it was a muggle rock concert, so it was highly unlikely they'd see someone they knew. After thirty minutes of pacing he finally heard the doorbell. Instead of apparating, they all climbed into a cab and they were of.

"So, who's playing?" Harry asked as he watched the dark trees and building pass the cab window.

"Mostly indie bands, Wretched Air, Home for Sale and I hear Dirty blue will be there, they're supposed to be really good." Ron said. Harry didn't reply. He just stayed quiet till they arrived. As the first two bands played Harry stayed by the bar watching Ron and Hermione dance. He finally got bored, so he asked the bartender for a rum and coke. About four of those later he was finally feeling a bit looser.

It was at that time he looked up at the stage. The next band was just setting up, when the singer stepped up to the microphone Harry's jaw dropped. standing beneath the spotlight with bright blue hair, leather pants, and a tatted-up torso was Draco Malfoy. He began to sing and harry was fully entranced. He couldn't turn away. Draco's voice had him lulled into hypnosis, and he was reminded of all those times he wanted to touch him when they were in school together. When they reached a slower love song it felt like Draco was staring directly at him and his heart began to pound frantically. He couldn't understand why he felt this way still.

Draco's POV

As the band set up before the lights came on Draco scanned the crowd, but he almost fainted when his eyes got to the back where the bar was. Standing back there wearing tight blue jeans and a black T-Shirt was a familiar mop of black hair. He shook his head and reminded himself that this happened every show. He always thought he'd seen Harry before every show, but it’s always turns out to be some stranger. He stepped up to the microphone and prepared for the first song, but before the lights came on the stranger turned around and this time his dream had come true. There was harry starring straight back at him with a socked expression on his face.

Draco put everything he could into his performance that night and when it came to the love song, he sang it directly to Harry, as if he finally wanted Harry to know how he felt. At the end of his bands set he threw on his jacket and went out front to "get a drink" as he told his mates. Really, he just hoped to run into Harry. As he approached the bar, he could feel Harry's eyes melting into him from just a few feet away. Form the corner of his eye he could see Harry trying to walk towards him, but he was stopped by some drunk girl.

"Your super cute." Draco overhead the girl say to Harry. Draco kind of felt a little remorse and was ready to return to the green room when he heard Harry’s response.

"Sorry I don't swing that way, if you'd excuse me there's someone I have to meet." Draco smiled to himself as Harry finally made his way to his side.

"So, the great Harry Potter's a gay huh? who'd have thought?" Draco said before Harry could say anything.

"Judging by those pants, you’re not so straight yourself Malfoy." Harry laughed.

"You got a problem with that, hot stuff?" Draco said as he turned and gave Harry a wink. Harry turned bright red and Draco couldn't help but smile.

"well that's a first!" Harry laughed.

"What? The flirting?" Draco asked.

"No, smiling while you flirted with me!" They both laughed.

Draco felt amazing it was the first time he'd talked to Harry and no pain was shed. He couldn't stop himself from asking, "Hey you want to get out of here?"

Harry's POV

Harry stood there shocked for a moment. He never expected Draco to ask that. "I'd like that a lot. Let me message Ron and Hermione and let them know I’m leaving."

He sent Hermione a message saying he was leaving with another friend and within seconds Draco had him by the hand and they were getting into a cab. The skin on skin contact filled his stomach with butterflies.

"So is Granger going to be mad that you ditched them?" Draco laughed.

It took Harry a minute to comprehend what he had said because he was too busy staring at Draco's laughing face. He couldn't remember if he had ever seen him genuinely laugh before. He found it beautiful. He shook his head, "No but Ron might be." he laughed in return.

They laughed and told stories of what they'd been up to the past three years, and within 15 minutes they arrived at Draco's flat.

"Do you want a drink?" Draco asked as they entered the extravagant flat.

"Sure!" Harry said feeling a little nervous now. Draco poured him another rum and coke and they both sat down on the couch.

"I hope I don't get you to flustered but I got to take the jacket off." Draco laughed with a wink.

"Get me to fl...?" Harry went to say but stopped mid-sentence with his mouth still open when Draco finally had the jacket off. He had forgotten he was shirtless underneath.

Draco looked at him and laughed. "I wasn’t being serious."

"What?" Harry shook his head again and tried not to stare at Draco's toned Tattooed torso. "Oh, I'm not flustered." He said turning red and feeling a stirring in his pants.

"Oh really?" Draco said with a bit of sass, "So if I..." Draco trailed of as he scooted closer on the sofa.

"What are you doing?" Harry said as he began to panic a little but in a good way.

"Nothing." Draco smiled as he lifted his hand and gently touched Harry's knee. Harry let out a quiet moan. "Ha! not flustered my ass."

"Oh come on how could I not be you've always been so hot to meand that tattoos just add to it!?" Harry exclaimed and stuck his tongue out.

"Oh yeah? I've always been hot to you?" Draco smiled.

"Yes." Harry said quietly. Draco got up and straddled Harry’s lap without warning making Harry's go eye wide. He slowly leaned down so his lips were brushing Harry's ear.

"I've always found you hot too," He whispered as his hand slowly slid up to Harry’s ribs, " But no one sticks their tongue out me." Harry felt him smile and soon he was being tickled viciously. they both laughed and Harry rolled trying to get away, but it was no use Draco had him. Somehow, they ended up on the floor though and Draco paused for a moment. They were looking into each other’s eye. they just sat there staring for what seemed like eternity. Till Draco broke the silent with a whisper " What? Whatcha gonna do?" For some reason the way he said that sounded like the hottest thing Harry had ever heard. Harry smiled and placed his hand on Draco's cheek. Draco leaned down and they kissed passionately.

When they pulled away, they were both out of breath. "I've been waiting to do that for years." They both said in unison. They smiled and Draco caught Harry's lips again. He slid his hand inside Harry’s shirt and harry let out a light moan, just enough for Draco to snake his tongue into his mouth and explore every inch of it. Harry bucked his hips up and that was the first time he'd heard Draco moan, but before he could cause any friction Draco stopped.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked kind of hurt.

"No baby, no." Draco said and harry had to hide his blush at the pet name," I was just thinking, I want to do this right. I don’t want our first time together to be some drunken night. I want us both to be sober and for the night to be perfect. If I keep going I won't be able to stop myself." He brushed Harry's cheek with his hand. "Can I take you to dinner sometime?"

Harry laughed, "I wish you were this perfect a few years ago. I'd like that a lot."

This time Draco stuck his tongue out at harry, so harry pinned him and started tickling his sides. Draco wriggled and escaped pinning Harry to the ground again. "Nice try."

"How's Saturday?"

"Hmm?"

"For dinner?"

"That will be perfect." Draco smiled. He hadn't felt this happy ever.

Harry left about thirty minutes later.

Draco POV

Saturday arrived like syrup on a cold day. Draco almost went crazy from the waiting; he was so excited.

He styled his blue hair and put on his best green button up with his black skinny jeans and combat boots. He was out the door and at the restaurant 30 minutes early. He sat at the bar and waited for harry. Soon he saw the all too familiar mop of black hair walk in the door. Harry was wearing a tight red T-shirt and dark blue jean that were just tight enough to show off his perfect ass. He smiled and approached and almost drooling Draco.

"Hi, sorry I didn't realize this would be such a nice place. I should have dress up a little more." Harry said.

"You're fine you look sexy." Draco replied leaving Harry blushing. "Shall we sit down?"

Dinner was perfect. They laughed and picked on each other, shared secrets, and even talked about what happened in school and put it behind them. After, the sat outside the restaurant and talked some more till the sun was long gone.

"I don’t normally ask this on a first date, but do you want to come back to my flat? There's something I want to show you." Draco asked.

"I’ve already been back to your flat." Harry laughed.

"True." Draco smiled in return, "So is that a yes then?"

"Yes." Harry laughed again.

They apparated back to Draco's flat and he let them in the front door.

"What is it you wanted..." Before Harry could finish his sentence he was pushed up against the door and kissed.

Draco pulled back and both were out of breath. "Was that it?" Harry asked giggling.

"No. I've just been waiting to do that all night." Draco whispered in Harry’s ear sending shivers through Harry's body. "Come with me." Draco whispered again. He took Harry's hand and lead him to the living room where harry sat on the couch. He walked over to the closet and pulled out an acoustic guitar. He then pulled up the ottoman and sat in front of Harry. Harry was quiet but his face showed excitement and that made Draco smile. Draco started to strum and sing...

"You wear black hair I have blue

You look sadder than most boys do  
The way you walk around  
Always watching the ground  
Well I like watching you

Your friends, they don't like me  
I think they're jealous of my tattoos  
I'm not a bad guy  
Just like wearing black  
I'm not scared of anything  
But saying this to you

It's going down, neither of us wanna be alone right now

come on come on"

Draco looked up and he could physically see Harry falling in love and that made him fall too.

Harry's POV

When Draco started to sing Harry felt his chest grow warm. He felt himself fall in love and it was the realist it had ever felt.

"Oh, my my

Yeah, I'm loving all your warning signs  
Cause I'm a sucker for you oh my my  
boy you get me high  
Yeah, you're my type, you're danger, danger"

Draco looked up again and paused. They stared at each other with a burning intensity for what seemed like forever. Then Draco quickly moved the guitar to the side, and they collided in a frenzied kiss. Harry laid down pulling Draco in between his legs

Draco grabbed Harry’s wrists and pinned him to the couch. He then kissed his way down to Harry’s neck and started sucking and biting till he heard harry let out a loud moan. He continued biting and licking the spot that made him moan till he felt Harry's hips jerk up and felt Harry's hard cock against his. This time he let out a hard moan and harry took the opportunity to capture his mouth and snake his tongue inside. He grabbed Draco's hips and started rubbing their cocks together through their pants. Draco became a moaning mess and soon couldn't take it anymore he stood up leaving Harry shocked but not as shocked as he was when Draco picked him up and carried him to his bedroom.

"Is this what you want?" Draco whispered sweetly as he laid Harry on the bed.

"Yes, more than anything." Harry whispered in return. Draco swished his wand and both they shoes were off. he then sat his wand by the bed. "Why didn't you just undress both of us?" Harry asked.

"Because I want to undress you myself and savor every inch of your skin." Draco whispered hotly. He then gently cupped Harry's face and kissed him passionately while straddling his hips. He slipped his hand under Harry’s shirt and started circling on of his nipples. Harry's breath hitched and he let out a quiet moan. soon Draco was slipping Harry's shirt off and sliding down to bite and lick at his nipples till Harry was shaking and gripping the sheets. Draco slowly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside.

"Come here. I want to feel you against me. "Harry moaned as Draco obeyed and pessed his naked chest against Harry's. " I need to feel more of you." Harry moan into their kiss. They both started fumbling with the buttons and zippers on each other pants. Soon they were both in nothing but their boxers grinding against each other in a moaning mess.

"I need more, baby." Draco moaned.

"Me too. Please fuck me Draco." Harry whispered in Draco's ear. If Draco Hadn't caught himself, he would have came right there. Hearing harry beg for him was such a turn on. He slid Harry's boxers off, admiring the girth of his cock as he did so, and conjured some lube. He then grabbed Harry's cock, which harry was not prepared for and let out a loud moan as Draco slipped it into his mouth and down his throat. Then harry felt Draco's wet finger start to slide into his hole. He moaned even louder and gripped the sheets. Within a few thrusts harry was begging for more so Draco added a finger and began scissoring them.

"Baby I need you’re cock!" Harry moaned.

Draco pulled his fingers out and popped Harry's cock out of his mouth. He then slipped of his boxers watching Harry's face the whole time and giggling when Harry’s eyes got wide at the size of his cock.

"Do you think you can take all 9 inches?" Draco laughed

"I don't know but I’ll try." Harry laughed in return, "Do you want me to turn around?"

"No, I want to see your face when I’m balls deep in you." Draco said as he kissed harry deeply while lubing up his cock and sliding it in ever so slowly.

"Oh gods! You’re so big, Draco!" Harry moaned.

"You can take it." Draco moaned in return. Harry was so tight aground him it took everything he had not to cum.

Soon he was buried to the hilt and he could feel Harry quivering around him. "Please Draco, move." Harry begged.

Draco pulled out slowly then slammed back into him making Harry scream with pleasure.

"Oh Gods, please don’t stop!" Harry screamed.

Draco started pulling out fast and slamming back inside harder over and over till they were both a sweaty moaning mess.

"Harry I’m going to cum." Draco moaned.

"Me too, please cum inside of me, baby!" Harry screamed again and Draco's thrusts got sloppy. Within seconds, they were both shaking through their orgasms as Draco came inside Harry and harry came all over their stomachs and chests. They kissed tiredly but still lovingly as Draco collapsed to the bed and waved a quick cleaning spell with his wand. He then wrapped Harry tightly in his arms.

"Harry, I don't know how you did it, but you got me to fall in love with you all over again."

"You started it. I've never felt this way for another person. I love you so much Draco."

"I love you more." They both laughed and fell into a deep sleep.

The End

Who wants a sequel to this one?


End file.
